A bride of Immortan Joe
by GothicFairie
Summary: A young girl is captured by Immortan Joe's warboys, and is made a wife. This is her story. For the most part is pre Fury Road
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of a wife of Immortan Joe, abandon because she was unable to keep a baby in her belly. She was branded, and left with the warboys, in hopes that they would tear her apart, they didn't, instead they trained her to fight, but more on that later. Lets just start at the beginning.

"I was captured by a group of Immortan Joe's warboys when I was only 15 years old. They did so because on the outside I appeared to be healthy enough, the boys, they didn't expect me to put up a fight, but when you are raised in such a hostile environment such as I was you learn very quickly how to survive. In the end I was captured, but in my defense I was so weak from lack of food and water.

The boys, I later learned that they where called warboys, put a moldy old sack over my head, I could feel the rumble of the engines as their cars reved up and soon drove of, I was bumping and rolling about in the back of a very large truck, and over the loud sounds of the engines I could hear a man breathing, with the help of an apperatous or something, and when he spoke he sounded like a large child…

It was hard to say just how long it took us to reach the Citadel, as I later learned it was called, at that time I simply knew it as Hell. But when we arrived I could hear large crowds of people celebrating our return, weather they where truly happy that these men had returned, or that they feared the consequences of not celebrating, I would not learn until many years later.

The truck was lifted up into the air, and I could hear several people trying to climb onto the plank, but I also heard their screams as they fell into the unforgiving pit they knew as home.

Soon as we reached the top I was lifted by the baby speaking boy, and that was when I learned that he was very strong. He tried to make me walk down a hallway, but I could not see, and I also did not want to go down that hall, I could smell blood, and death. So the baby voiced man carried me, rather forcefully, and rather foolishly I might add. I tried clawing at where I thought his face might be, and I knew I had drawn some blood, because he then moved me so that I could only hit his back. This I knew was a rather ineffective mode of attack, because of this mans brute strength. But he carried me down the hall to the room that smelled so strongly of rotting flesh and blood. He dropped me none to gracefully onto the stone floor, and removed the sack from my head, and I was face to face with the ugliest sickest looking man that I had ever seen. The baby voiced man then said, "What do you think of her dad?"

"Well", he said "She is not the prettiest, but have Organic check her out, to make sure she is healthy. After all I cant have any sick breeders now can I Rictus?"

Breeder? I thought to my self, what is a breeder? Little did I know my question would soon be answered…

Soon a grimy looking man came in, he had googles strapped on his forehead and a cut lip, I could only assume that this man was the so called "Organic Mechanic" I was right, because soon he introduced himself.

"Hello sweetie" he said "Im the Organic Mechanic, but you can just call me Organic, everyone does. Now why don't you tell me how old you are?''

I remained silent, hoping that perhaps if I acted as if I could not speak they would let me go. I was yet again mistaken, because I heard the ugly man with the face mask say something about how I would be easer to take if I was silent.

Organic proceeded with his examination of me, poking and prodding my body, making me feel so very uncomfortable. "Well thats over now." he said "She's clean, a bit young though."

"Her age is no mater, so long as she is clean" Face mask said "Now mark her as mine." he said as he left the room.

I saw Organic walk over to the corner where a group of those warboys had gathered, they then came to hold me down, as one of them tied a dirty old rag in my mouth. "This is so you don't bite your pretty lill tongue off" he explained.

And then I felt the burning iron in the back of my neck, I screamed and kicked one of the warboys in his groin, I could tell because he let go of my leg groaning. It was a lot of chaos but by the end I had a fresh new scar, this was not the first that was put on my body intentionally, and it would defiantly not be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I guess I should say that I do not own Mad Max, or any other characters, accept for mine. Thats all for this disclaimer thing…**

After I was branded, a group of older women dressed in dirtied linen came and led me to a pool of water, it was the largest and cleanest amount of water that I had ever seen in my short life.

"Oh look at her." one of the women said "Poor dear she's in shock."

"I heard she just come in of the wastes." Says another, as they strip me of my raged and pillaged clothes, and walk me into the pool of water.

"Whats your name sweetie?" a different woman says.

I panic, a name whats a name? The first woman seeing my confusion says "What are you called dear? What did your family call you?"

"I, I… I don't know. I never had a name before." I told them.

"Oh you poor dear." they said as they scrubbed away my protective layer of dirt. After the women bathed me they dried me and dressed me in white linen. One of the women brushed my hair free of tangles and burrs and another then braided it back. They then lead me down another passage to a common room that had a large round metal door a woman opened the door and shoved me into a round passage, at the end of which I could see a light and hear the voices of younger women.

"Who could that be?" One asks.

"If its Immortan Joe I swear…" Said another.

"Hush, or he will hear you." Said a third.

One of the women then looked in the tunnel that I was in and said "Its not Joe at all, why its another girl. Come on out of there," she said to me "We wont hurt you I swear."

As I walked into the light I saw an assortment of women, all of them older than me, but still rather youthful. And I noted they where all very clean, and had the same brand on the back of their necks.

"Who are you?'' I asked

A blond woman answered "We are the wives of Immortan Joe, but more importantly we are his breeders. My name is Moony."

"Hello, my name is Darling." said another, she had strawberry blond curls that went down past her waist.

Next a pregnant woman introduced herself as Fertility, she was almost proud to be carrying this horrible mans baby. "Whats your name?" Fertility asked.

"I, I donno" I said "Names aren't priority in the Wastes. Food, water, and survival are."

"You come from the Wastes?" Moony asked me.

"Yes.?" I answered fearing the reply.

Moony turned to the other girls "Perhaps he wants one like Furiosa, didn't she come from the Wastes?"

"Yes, but No." Fertility said "I think she was from beyond there."

"Yea," Darling said "She came from somewhere green. She said she did at least."

"Sorry to interrupt, but who is Furiosa? And what dose she have to do with me?" I asked.

"Furiosa, is, no was one of us, a breeder,"

"But she was removed."

"Because she couldn't hold in her babies."

"She was also to wild."

"And troublesome."

"She wanted to leave."

"Its not like we wouldn't want to,"

"But we are better of here than somewhere else."

"Yes, and now she's with those foolish warboys."

"She left more than a year ago Darling, its about time we got a new girl."

"Its a pity she's so young though. Tell me, how old are you?" Darling asked me.

"Umm bout 15 years or so." I told her.

"See she's to young for him."

That was when we heard the door open, and the clunking of boots against the metal floor of the tunnel. "Darling, Moony, Fertility." the voice called out. My heart raced at the sound of him coming in, "And the new girl." he said. "After all its nice to see a new face around here isn't it?'' he gently touched my shoulder, sending a tremble of disgust and fear down my spine.

"Please don't touch me." I manage to say but it its to late, he takes this touching further, thus making it more uncomfortable for me.

"So you can talk?" He says. I can smell his rotten breath through his face mask.

"Ye-yes" I manage to stutter.

"Thats good to hear. Oh and its time for you girls to eat dinner" He said as he got up, finally leaving me alone. He proceeded to fondle Fertility "How is the little one?" he asked.

"All is well." She said. "All is well."

"That is good to hear, after all I want my son to be healthy and strong. And if he isn't, there will be consequences." The last bit seemed very threatening.

Soon the food was brought in. There was so much that I had never seen before. So many green foods that had little or no rot on them, and then there was the water, it too was so clear, and cold. I had never seen anything like it before. After all the only water I had known had been dirty and the temperature of the air around it. As soon as we where aloud I dug into my meal, I had never had this much food for myself, maybe this whole wife thing wasn't so bad. Especially if I got fresh food and water when I needed it. I would later learn that no amount of food or water could make me want to stay in the Hell that I would come to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**So new chapter, yet again I don't own Mad Max. Max is owned by himself. I only own my own babies. ALSO THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS RAPE. ITS NOT SUPER DESCRIPTIVE, BUT ITS THERE SO FAIR WARNING.**

After the other brides and I had eaten they proceeded to get into the round bath, "Come on in." Moony said.

"Ive already bathed." I told her. And she just laughed .

"You can bathe more than once a day silly, hell you can bathe whenever you want."

So slowly I removed my white linen garments and steeped into the bath. The water was cool and refreshing, particularly on my fresh brand. I could hear the other wives talking amongst themselves, so I thought to myself about the events of the past few days. How had I been foolish enough to think that I could take on a truck carrying that many people. Oh yeah I was starving. I got out of the bath, wanting to find a place to be alone. I put my linen garments back on and walked over to the large dome shaped window. I looked out, and saw just how far up I was, and I could see hundreds pf people milling around on the ground. I saw the privilege that I had up here, after all I could see no water source for them.

So I asked "Mrs Giddy, how do the people down there get water?"

"Immortan Joe lets it fall once a day from beneath the skulls mouth." She told me sadly.

"But what if people don't get enough water?" I asked.

"He doesn't care…" was all she said to that before she went off to talk to the others.

Soon the sky grew dark so the other wives, Mrs. Giddy and I made our ways to our beds. I was shown my bed by Darling who had a bed next to mine. I soon went to sleep.

Several days after my arrival in The Citadel I was awoken from my sleep by the sound of crying, and Immortan Joe's breathing. I saw by the moonlight Immortan Joe had Moony penned to her bed, I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get her with child, even though she was not willing to do so. I could not bare to see something like that happen to anyone, let alone someone who helped me.

"Stop that!" I shouted as I got up "Leave her alone! She obviously doesn't want you!" And he turned around.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME NEWBIE?!" He yelled as he made his way towards me.

"I-I told you to leave her alone, sh-she doesn't want y-you."

"Well she's my property, so I can do with her what I wish, just like I can do whatever I want to you. Normally I wouldn't take someone as young as you, but I think you need this, maybe it will calm you down a bit."

The next thing I knew he was forcing himself upon me. As much as I resisted I could not work my way out from under his mass of a body. I was crying, because it hurt so much, but he wouldn't stop. I could hear the other brides telling him to stop, but he just ignored them. I bit and scratched him, but he became more brutal as I fought back. Eventually I passed out and I can only assume that he stopped some time after that. When I woke up Mrs. Giddy was sitting by my bed holding my hand, and wiping my face with a cool rag. I rolled over to face the wall, because I didn't want the others to see me in such mess. I couldn't help it, I started crying before I could even turn my face away.

"Don't be ashamed." Mrs. Giddy said "He's done that to all of his wives, and he will continue to do so, until the day he dies.

"Its so wrong," I told her, my voice raw from crying. "This was done in The Wastes, and those who did such things where considered outcasts, and they would terrorize groups. But never would one be aloud to rule over a group of people, and have this much power."

"I know" She said as she pulled me into her lap, hugging me. Normally I would have resisted, but this was a feeling of comfort that I had never experienced before, it was nice.

Moony came in, "Oh good your awake." She said "Listen, I wanna thank you for what you did, it was really brave."

I didn't know what to say after that, so hearing my pause Moony continued "I'm sorry that he got you this early, normally he waits a while… but you must have really pissed him off." Moony sat for a while, but I suppose she felt the awkward tension in the room, because she soon left, leaving me alone with Mrs. Giddy.

After several hours of silence Mrs. Giddy gently and kindly forced me up to take a bath. The cool water felt nice on my skin. I appreciated the silence and lay there, calmly floating for several minutes until Fertility got into the pool "Hey, I know how you feel." she said "The only reason I like having his baby is that he doesn't rape me any more, well at least for now." We sat in silence for a long time after that. The only sounds being the murmur of voices, the sounds of The Wretched down below, and the water lapping against our skin. Fertility broke the silence by asking "Do you wanna feel him kicking? He's quite a kickier"

"Do I wanna feel who kicking?'' I asked confusedly.

"The baby silly, lill Joe, who's in me belly. Do you wanna feel him?"

"I suppose so" I said a little warily. And reached my hand out to feel the kicking thing inside of her. I quickly drew my hand away.

"Whats wrong?" Fertility asked.

"Thats really freaky, is is supposed to be like that?''

"Yes, of course it is. What, do you not like it?''

"No I don't, I don't ever want something like that growing inside of me…" I told her.

"Oh dear," She said "Do you not know what happens when Immortan Joe lies with you?"

Not quite understanding I said "No, what happens?"

"You most likely get with child. Like me."

I stood up very quickly "I cant have a baby, I don't want a baby! No, No, No!" as I got out of the tub. "Its not fair!" As I stumbled up the stairs to the window where I collapsed into a ball.

Fertility got out of the tub to follow and comfort me. "Hey, its ok, you might not have a baby. In fact its highly likely that you won't, because you are so young." She held me tight, comforting me and rocking me to sleep.

When I woke up I was confused at first, as to how I had gotten in my bed. Upon seeing my confusion Darling said "Rictus Erectus put you in bed."

"Who is that?" I asked. And what kind of name is that? I thought to myself.

"Rictus Erectus is one of Immortan Joe's sons, by one of his earlier wives. He's rather unintelligent, but incredibly strong." She said.

"Oh." I said.

"Look here he comes now." Darling told me as the man came into the room. It was the same man, the baby voiced man who had kidnapped me! I was in such shock, that I didn't know what to say, but I didn't like him at all, I feared him.

"Don't come near me." I said as he entered the room.

"Why shouldn't he?" Darling asked.

"He's the one who brought me to this terrible place, he forced me here!" I yelled at them both. "I don't like it here."

"Im sorry" Darling said, "But you have to stay there is no escape." She then told Rictus Erectus to please leave, which he did. And Moony started playing the piano. It became part of the daily routine, raped by Joe, at night or whenever, and then Moony plays the piano to help calm us down. Eventually a month had passed for me in this terrible hellhole.


	4. Chapter 4

**So yay new chapter! Hey at least act excited :| You know the drill I don't own anyone or anything but my own characters. (I don't even really own them, they own themselves.) Do you readers even read this disclaimer shit. I know I don't. Also I might not be updating as much because Im at college now. Yay for paying an ass ton of money to get a shit job, and be in serious debt!**

One morning I woke up feeling very sick. So I ran to the toilet, just a hole in the ground, and puked. I puked a few more times and then just laid there, on the cold floor sobbing in-between my dry heaving. I was miserable, soon one of the wives, I don't remember who came and held me in her lap, stroking my hair. Holding it back from my face, keeping me calm. She applied a damp, cool rag to my face, calming me, and eventually allowing me to fall back asleep. I woke up in the same place that I had fallen asleep at earlier. I wandered over to the bath, and got in fully clothed. The water was still cold from the bitter cold nights. As I lay there, my hair floating out all about me, my arms and fingers relaxed. I thought about how tired I was, and how sore, I had never quite felt like this before. I could hear the other wives preparing for the day, there voices mumbled and muted thru the thick clay walls. Slowly I removed myself from the bath and dried myself off. I stumbled back to my bed, after all sleeping on the floor is never comfortable, not even for an hour or so, however long I was laying there.

Unfortunately I never made it back to my bed, for as soon as I started walking towards my bed, I felt another wave of nausea, and yet again found myself running towards the chute and looking down it. Soon releasing the nonexistent contents of my stomach. Soon Darling came running to see what was wrong, when she saw me bent over the toilet she went to get Fertility. When Fertility sat with me she asked "Have you had your monthly bleeding?"

"No" I told her, "I haven't had it for a moon cycle and a half."

She looked concerned "I think," She said "I fear that you could have his baby in your belly, but the only way to be certain is to have Organic run a few tests. Ill have Mrs. Giddy ask him to come up here.''

"I don't want his baby." I told her, I'm to young."

"Well we will see." She said and sent Mrs Giddy to find Organic Mechanic.

When Mrs. Giddy returned she had Organic Mechanic with him. "Hello again," he said with a sickening grin upon his face. He handed me a jar and said, "Go piss in this why don't you, you little princess?" and shoved me to the toilet.

I later returned with the jar filled with piss, and I handed it to him. Making sure the lid was screwed on tight, he placed it in his satchel surrounded by cotton batting. "Ill have your results in a few days, and then you can tell the boss your little secret."

The days passed, and the test result were returned, and I found that I had news to tell Immortan Joe.

When he came into the room that evening he sat down and asked Darling to sing and play a tune on the old piano. He motioned for Fertility to come and sit by his side. When she did so she whispered something in his ear. Then he told me to come over to where he was.

"Fertility tells me that you have something to tell me." he said

"Y-yes" I told him

"Well," He said "What is it?"

"I-I I am g-g-going to bare you a-a child. Y-your baby is growing in my b-belly.'' I told him.

He looked so proud to find that I would bare him an unwanted babe. He had me sit on his lap, while he made sure I got only the finest foods. He went on like this for several weeks.

Until one night, very late, I felt some severe cramping. Cramping like I had never felt before. I lay in my bed doubled over from the pain, trying not to cry out in pain. Finally morning came, and Mrs. Giddy came to wake me, and she saw that I was curled up in a pool of my own blood. She hurriedly grabbed Moony and Darling and had them help her carry me to the bath.

"Fertility!" She said, "Pull the sheets off of her bed, they need to be cleaned immediately." She then went to Rictus Erectus, who stood guard "Get Organic Mechanic now!" She told him "Tell him its an emergency"

He ran off to find said mechanic, and Mrs. Giddy got in that bath with me. She roughly massaged my abdomen. Soon Organic Mechanic came into the room, he saw what was going on and he immediately jumped into the bath and pulled me out. He carried my limp body to my bed and lay me down upon it, and he went to work. Wether he was trying to save me or the fetus I could not tell. He did many strange things, many of which I cannot remember, but I do remember being given many various concessions to drink, as well as him putting something to my belly multiple times, listening for a heart beat. I could tell that he was done, when he pulled Mrs. Giddy aside and told her something, as he handed her a jar filled with some sort of liquid. I then blacked out.

I woke up, yet agin with severe cramping and pain. When Darling saw that I had woken up she offered me a drink from the jar that Organic had handed Mrs. Giddy earlier.

"Drink this." she said. "It will help with the pain."

And so I drank it, and it did burn as it went down, oh how it burned. But soon the burning stopped, as did the pain and soon after that the bleeding stopped too. Fertility told Immortan Joe what had happened, and soon I knew that I would be subject to his violence and rage again.


	5. Chapter 5

**So yet again new chapter! Good. So you know the drill I don't own shit but I do own my babies thats all.**

A few weeks later we suffered a great loss. Fertility and died when trying to bring her baby into the world. It was a son so that pleased Joe for a while, but the infant boy had some severe birth defects and he soon died from them. Years passed the other wives died, or were retired, and they were replaced. It took Immortan Joe more than three years, 20 losses of babies to realize that I could not keep a child in my belly, so he cast me out.

The day had come, I knew that Joe was finally done with my infertility. I could hear Rictus Erectus's lumbering footsteps coming down the hall, coming to take me away from the home place that I had known as home, prison, safety, hell for the past three years. Now I was leaving, and I had no idea what to do. I said my good-byes to all the brides, most so new and clean one.

When Rictus finally came, he lead me down a series of twisting passages. When he finished I realized where I was, it was the room in which Organic Mechanic had examined me before I became one of Immortan's brides. Now I noticed the tools on a plater beside the stretcher.

"Lay on the cot" He told me and I so I did, frightened as I was, I wanted to avoid conflict. "Poor poor dear." He said "Its a pity, I actually rather liked you, you've got spunk and a fire that none of the other girls have got. So maybe you will last down there…"

Organic Mechanic then had one of the Warboys reach into the fire for an iron brand. The Warboy handed it to Organic, who placed said brand upon the skin over my belly, he did so twice. Leaving two scars, one over the place of each ovary, each in the shape of a tiny skull.

"Yer done" He said as he pushed me off the table, "Take her away." He told the Warboy, who came closest.

The Warboy then lead me down a series of winding passages, soon I became hopelessly lost in the maze. We stopped in a little room filled with black cargo pants and combat boots.

"Find a pair that fit ya." The Warboy said, and so I did. I dug through layers and layers of pants till I found a pair that were just a smidgen to big. Next came the hard part of finding a pair of boots. I noticed that there was a system of sizing for them. Smaller to larger.

"Do ya know what size ya wear?" The Warboy asked.

"No sir" I responded.

"Aw theres no need to call me sir, call me Piston. After all everyone does." He told me.

"O-Okay, Piston. How do these sizes work?"

"Easy," He said "They've got lil numbers inside em and the number corresponds with the size of yer foot. Theres a tool around here somewhere that can help." He said as he started looking around for this tool thing that can measure my foot.

"Found it!" He said with a look of glee "Those darn Warpups must ave hid it. But anyway, gimme yer foot." As I gave him my foot he pressed a strange piece of metal against it, and I noticed that there were all sorts of numbers on it.

"Looks like yer a size 7, so these will fit ya." And he tossed me a pair of battered boots "Put em on ok kid."

I put on the pants and boots, leaving the linen bandages on my chest as a sort of protection. When Piston saw me he noted that I was good to go, and he handed me a belt. He the led me down some more halls to another room where another Warboy got out a straight razor, and proceeded to shave my head.

"Scuse me," I said "But could you leave a bit of hair down the center of my head?" I asked the Warboy.

"Ummm…." He said "I'm supposed to shave all yer hair off, but I suppose if its only a lil bit of hair its ok." And he proceeded to leave a mohawk looking thing of hair which I then braided tightly to my scalp.

I was then pulled down another series of halls to a room filled with dozens of little boys, they were so pitiful and small, I could not help but pity them. For I knew that most of these boys would be dead or close to it by the time they were 20.

"Whats your name?" one of the boys asked.

"I-I,- you can call me Magpie." I told them. After all I thought, it is appropriate.

And thus started my life with the Warboys and Warpups…

 **Hey, Im sorry that it has been taking me forever to update, but college is kicking my ass right now and Ive has an ass ton of work. So don't expect weekly updates.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A new chapter yay!**

"Ugghhh" I groaned as I rolled over. I struggled to untangle myself from the mass of Warboys and Warpups. It was a daily struggle to get up everyday, and work on these cars that would so often lead to the deaths of these boys that I had grown so fond of. I had been down here for nearly 365 days and it was home.

"Gromit" I said to the nearest Warpup "Its time to get up"

"I don't want to. Cant I stay here for a bit longer Magpie?" He asked.

"Nope." I told him "If you want breakfast you have to get up now." And soon he was tumbling out of bed onto the cold stone floor. I heard the smack as he hit the floor. "You okay?" I asked.

"Ye I'm fine"

Soon the rest of the boys began to stir from their restless sleep, some of whom would never wake up again. Living like this really puts your life into perspective and you realize just how short life really is. This morning I knew that we were going to be going through some practice runs in the cars. Soon the mad rush would begin for breakfast, and I knew that I would want to be out of the way for that. So I picked up Gromit, he really was very small, a runt of the litter if you would, and I put him on my shoulders as I navigated my way through the mass of bodies painted white and black. Soon we were able to make it to the front of the line where I was greeted by the unpleasant lear of Slit. It was well known amongst the other Warboys that Slit was desperate to be a driver, so desperate that he would do almost anything to become a driver. Thing is he would probably make a decent driver if it weren't for his eye.

"What do yea want?" he asked me.

"Food" I told him "Just like everyone else here. Now please let us past."

"You can go, but he's got to make his way by his self"

"Thats just cruel Slit." I told him

"If you cant fight for food you don't deserve food." he said "Thats just how being a Warboy is."

"If he doesn't get food he'll die."

"So what plenty of pups, and perfectly good Warboys die all the time. Why should he be treated differently?"

"Perhaps because he is the youngest out of all of them. He needs food just as much as anyone, if not more."

"Slit," one person said "Just let them get some food. It will be over quicker that way." I turned to see who it was, and came face to face with Nux, Slits driver. The only person other than an Imperator or Ace that could keep Slit in line. "Slit we were all that young once, and you know how hungry young ones can be. So just let them get some food."

"Fine," he said as he begrudgingly stepped aside. "But don't think this is over" he whispered to me through gritted teeth.

"Don't you worry." I told him "Its not." Gromit and I proceeded to get food. Gromit ate most of the food. I found that I wasn't all that hungry.

"Why don't you go play with the other Pups?" I suggested to him. After all he needed to hang around with them some more so he could learn to fight an also so he would fit in. Eventually he did go off and play with them.

"Why do you care for him so much?" Nux asked as he came up behind me.

"I don't know. He just latched onto me one day and I didn't have the heart to tell him to piss-off. Also he's so tiny he needs someone to look after him for a bit."

"Yeah, but if you do that to much the other Warpups wont accept him. You should just let him go, let him struggle. It is for the best…"

"Thanks Nux you are just so helpful."

"Look you weren't raised here, you don't quite understand how things work. When you are a Pup you are trained to take the hard hits without to much of a fuss. If you are there for him all the time he wont learn that."

"Fine. Ill tell him." I made my way over to the small boy, to tell him the news. He took it surprisingly well.

"Warboys today we are making a run to the bullet farm, and today we are hauling aqua-cola!"

Ah yes the best part of my job, riding on the back of the war-rig when it makes supply runs. I can occasionally communicate with Furiosa, the woman I some day hope that I can be like. Other than that I run up and down the rig. Ace had found me to be very nimble and quick after he had seen me scamper half way up a wall to avoid a pack of Warboys. After that I was assigned first to Imperator Phosphate. That didn't last long because Ace found that he was trying to take advantage of me. Soon after that Phosphate died when his war-rig malfunctioned, and I was put on Imperator Furiosa's war-rig crew. It has been great, I get to see what little there is between the Citadel and the Bullet Farm or Gastown. The rolling desert plains, and the sand dunes, oh so many sand dunes. I truly do enjoy it.

Soon we left Citadel, and were headed to Bullet Farm when all of a sudden we were attacked by a small but deadly group of Buzzards. They swarmed us, and we had to witness to many Warboys, but eventually we did get free.

Eventually we arrived at Bullet Farm where we traded our precious aqua-cola for what seem to be a more precious commodity, something that doesn't give life, but takes it away, Bullets.

"Magpie! Watch out!" one of the Warboys yelled as he proceeded to throw a thunder-stick past my head.

"Oy what was that for?" I yelled at him.

"Target practice" he simply put it.

"Well don't try it again!" I yelled back at him

And we were on our way back home to the Citadel. To the hell that we called home.

When we arrived in the Citadel we learned that Immortan Joe had picked a new bride, and according to the Warboys she was "so shiny and chrome". Meaning she was clean, healthy, and pretty. That was when I took my queue to leave. I could take the Warboys for the most part, but when they started talking about the wives I would leave. Not because they spoke sexually of them, but because they viewed them as selfish when they tried to escape. They didn't understand, and they never would. It wasn't in their capabilities.

"Hey Nux" I said when I saw him. "How ya doin?"

"I don't feel the best."

"Are Larry and Barry acting up again?''

"Ye."

"Well, do you want me to get you a blood bag? I hear that some other boys brought in a few crazy rouge ones today."

"That would be pretty nice actually"

And so I left him to find a blood bag. I confronted Organic, and soon he gave me a spot on which I could park Nux.

 **Im soo sorry that this is late, but I have been super busy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry that this is late again, but I really am to busy to exist.**

Days past then weeks too, all blended together. Then one day something unusual happened. Imperator Furiosa walked up and pulled me aside saying "Can I trust you? This is important I want to know if I can trust you or not."

"Y-y-you can trust me I-I-Imperator Furiosa."

She relaxed just a bit, "I need you to help me get the wives to safety, and do not tell anyone about this do you understand?"

"Yes I do" I said

"Then follow me…."

I followed her up and up and up the winding corridors and stairs till we came to the massive door, the one that had kept me trapped. The one I still had nightmares about. I was broken from my trance when Furiosa opened the door.

"Move quickly!" She said in a hushed whisper. And quickly they did move, hidden in a compartment in the trailer of the War Rig.

Morning came and the War Rig rolled out, I was in one of the crows nests. We were headed to Gas Town, or so the Boys thought. In reality we where headed out on a long and deadly journey in a desperate bid for freedom.

"Magpie hold this," one of the Warboys shouted as he tossed me a thunderstick.

"Thanks Morsov" I yelled back.

Soon we where barreling down the road to Gas Town, when all of a sudden, just as we were out of site of the Citadel, Furiosa made a sharp turn to the left. Many of the Warboys started yelling in confusion.

"Whats going on?" One said

"Where are we going?" Asked another

"What is she doing?" Ace asked me.

"I don't know" I lied, well it wasn't technically a lie, because I didn't know all that Furiosa planed on doing.

So thanks to my shit response Ace made his way to the cab to interrogate Furiosa, and then the buzzards attacked. Shit really hit the fan when it was noticed that we where being followed by an entire war party from the Citadel. We then past through a gigantic sandstorm. That was a mess, we lost a lot of good Warboys, but we made it through. Furiosa stopped so that The Wives could get some water, and I crawled out from my hiding spot in the back crows nest for just long enough to fill my canteen and then scurry back to my spot. Apparently a fight occurred, that I ignored.

 **So I don't actually feel like writing about what happens during the movie, so fast forward to the end. Why are you doing this though you might ask? Well, I just want to be more creative. Thats all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Mad Max , no one really owns Mad Max, not even George Miller. Why? Because Max is a free individual**

The events of the Fury Road were just a few days past and yet they were still so fresh in my mind. When I closed my eyes I could still see Angharad as she fell from the War Rig, us not being able to do anything. I had seen stuff like it before, it comes with being a Warboy. But what I had seen prior was nothing in comparison to the grand scale of what I had seen on the Fury Road. Now so many have been lost, including Nux and Slit.

One day while I was going over some details with Toast about how the Warboys bunker is run I heard a shout from the lookout tower. I scrambled up to find that a lone figure was struggling across the desert. I looked through the glass.

"Its Nux!" I yelled. There was a scramble below and someone went out to grab him.

 **Hey, so I think Im going to put this story on hold for a bit. I have finals coming up, and I have really lost all form of inspiration for this fanfic. My depression has also gotten a lot worse, so I need to take time off to focus on that. Sorry all I don't know when I will update again on this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Is it true? Am I back? Will there be more updates? Will this story get better or worse? Will my quality of writing improve at all? Find out in this chapter**

I practically flew down the side of the cliff to see him. Practically ran him over. "Your alive?!" I both asked and exclaimed "But how? Capable and I were certain that you had gone on to Valhalla in that crash. Not to mention you've been out there for a few days withe no aqua-cola, food, or blood bag. Its not possible for you to have survived.". As I said this I noticed him slipping. Luckily a few other Warboys had followed me out, including my little Warpup friend Grommet. We managed to carry him back up to the the Citadel, and to the makeshift hospital. "Dag, we need a blood bag now!" I told her as we came in "And make sure its a universal donar."

"Why Magpie? I thought that all survivors were accounted for, or could be taken care of else where."

"Its Nux."

"Oh"

"Yeah, look Im going to go find Capable and tell her that he's back, she's waited long enough after all."

"But Magpie, you know what will happen don't you? You would loose your chance at love."

"What? No, Nux is not my love or anything, we are just friends." I told her as I left the hospital wing to find Capable. 'Why would she think that Nux and I… Its foolish of her really. No one down there sees me as a girl, they see me as just another Warboy. Foolish girl she doesn't know the first thing about what its like down there. She never will' I was thinking to myself when I ran headlong into Furiosa. I stumbled back a bit, saying "So so sorry Imperator, I was just looking for Capable. Have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't seen her. But she's probably with the Warpups, whats your rush anyway? You normally only move this fast when there is a chase about to happen."

"Nux is back" I told her, "and Capable needs to know." and I continued down the hall. I went down all the twisting winding corridors, the ones that reminded me of my original reason for being in this hellhole. I was reminded of my purpose, first breeding stock, and then battle fodder. I hoped and prayed to my fallen comrades in Valhalla that things would get better. But truth be told I feared they would not. Soon I rounded the corner that lead to where I figured Capable would be, in the Warpups den. At first I saw nothing but the mounds of little bodies, all powder white, skinny and underfed. Some already wasting away to illness and diseases. Others I saw would die on the road. I spotted Capable, thanks to her flame colored hair. It was like the sun, and easily the most colorful thing down here other than blood. I walked over to her, over the sleeping bodies of the pups. She was taking care of one of the sick ones, holding him in his last moments, or so she thought. I knew this one, and he was tough. He was also notorious for playing sick to get attention. "Capable" I said in a hushed voice, "Come with me. We need you in the hospital" I didn't tell her why.

"Why do they need me there?" she asked

I hesitated, not wanting to get her hopes up, "Nux is back" she jumped up, practically knocking the poor pup to the floor

"Are you certain?" she asked

"Yes, I was the one who brought him in…"

"Oh thank you Magpie!" she said as she ran off to the hospital wing, leaving me alone with the pups. I managed to sneak out without any of them seeing me. But on my way back I was spotted by my first friend in this place, Piston.

"Mags!" he said excitedly, "Its great to see you. how have you been? I was kinda worried you had passed on to Valhalla without saying good bye to me."

"Ive just been busy, but tell the boys I've got good news for them. Nux was found, well truth be told I was the one who brought him in."

"Thats great Mags, Ill have to tell the others, speaking of which, is there any news about Ace? He's still out there and Id hate for him to be gone, he was a good guy after all."

"Sorry, but no sign of him, but we should be doing a sweep tomorrow." and I left. The thought of Ace never coming back was a painful one. He was easily the oldest Warboy out there, and he'd always been there to settle all sorts of disputes. I felt the guilt of his assumed death pretty heavily because it had been partially my fault, I felt as if it were my failures as a runner that caused his death. I wandered through the labyrinthian tunnels, stuck in my thoughts, wondering about how things could have been had I not been so foolish. I somehow made it to the top of the Citadel., where some of the food was grown, stuff I was rarely allowed to eat as a Warboy, the stuff that I feasted on as a breeder. It was quite up here, I figured I was alone. After all no one but the green thumbs were aloud up here. I stood there, just letting the wind dance upon my skin, following the various scars like they are canyons. The skulls, the gears, all there. Some, such as the one on my face are new. Received on the Fury Road. I watched the sun set, leaving the world in inky blackness, the night only peppered by a few small fires. I headed back in, after all someone might need me. I found Grommet curled up in a little ball outside of the hospital wing. When I asked him what he was doing he told me that he was waiting to see Nux. So I took him in with me. After all we had known Nux for quite a long time and we had every right to see him.


	10. Chapter 10

We entered the swinging doors to the hustle and bustle of the busy hospital. It reminded me of the garage that the rev-heads used, but this was much cleaner. Only it smelled of blood and some sort of cleaner. It then hit me, it reminded me of the smell of Immortan Joe himself. I could barely stand it. I wanted to turn and run, run back to the grime, oil, and sweaty bodies that I knew. But I was here for Nux, and Grommet couldn't see me run. We managed to make it to Nux's bedside, easily recognizable by Capable's flame like hair. I envied her long plaits, I had long ago given up the last of my hair so that the Warpups could stuff bed pads with it. Not that I minded, hair was an incredible nuisance and it was a danger to ones self.

We approached the bed with caution, at least I did, Grommet was to overly excited and ran over. He gave no thought to Capable, caring only about Nux. I took my time, the hospital made me kind of nervous. By the time I got to Nux and the others Gromit was already in Nux's bed telling him about the cars that he had worked on, and how much he had missed him. It was a touching scene. "Hey Nux" I said, "how ya doing?"

He coughed for minute before answering. "Shiny, I'm shiny as ever Magpie"

"Thas good, the others where worried, and I had to claim your kip so no one would steal it." I turned to Capable next, "Im sorry that you lost Angharad, I know that you two where particularly close."

"Thanks, it means a lot…."

"Look I had better go, I think Furiosa wanted me to talk to some of the Warboys. Boosting moral and all."

"Yeah, the boys will be needing it." Nux said, "I'd join you but…." he gestured to himself in bed "Im sort of stuck here"

I smiled at him, one of the few times I did a year and left. I had lied, Furiosa didn't want me to boost the moral of the Warboys. I just wanted to get away. I wandered up to the gardens, wanting to be alone for a bit, away from all the chaos and people. Unfortunately I wasn't alone, The Dag was up their with a few Green Thumbs, poking and prodding the plants and the dirt. Watering the green things that they ate, that I had once eaten. I plucked a leaf off the nearest plant and put it in my mouth, "Mint" I thought to myself as its cool refreshing taste filled my mouth. I plucked another leaf and at it too as I walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat down. I was deep in thought when The Dag came and sat down beside me, her pale skin was red from the constant exposure to the harsh sun. She didn't speak for a long time but I could tell she was thinking about something. Her hand rested on her belly, barely protruding from her torso. Finally she spoke. "What was it like?" she asked "Being one of his?"

"It was bad for me, I was to young, and to stubborn. I failed him as breeding stock…"

"Failed him?"

"I have a slippery womb. I cant keep a baby in my belly. Thats what Organic said."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Come with me and I'll show you something." I told her, I was nervous. I had never shown anyone this stuff before. I lead her down the halls, past The Vault and down to my kip. I had very few personal possessions, just some personal hygiene products and some tools. And the box. That was what I grabbed, and I opened it carefully inside there where at least a dozen fetuses, all dried and all mine.

"Yours?" she asked

I nodded "There where others at least 20 in all, but I couldn't keep them."

She pulled me into a hug, "He cant hurt us anymore Magpie. No more."

"I know Dag." I said as I melted into her arms, comfortable for the first time in ages.

—

So I realize you guys don't really know what Magpie looks like at this point. So here is a quick description.

Baled (Having shaved the last of her hair off when she realized it was a safety hazard.)

Her brands include Immortan's sign on the nape of her neck and the skulls over her ovaries.

Scarification includes a web of gears and other car parts across her chest and shoulders. On her fore arms she has various engine parts. She also scared her lips and nose so as to look more skull like. Also two scars one on each cheek that connect her ears to her lips (like a jaw bone on a skull)

Regular scars include lash marks across her back (from a time she disappointed the Immortan) A cut on her forehead as well as under her eye (from various fights with Warboys) Cuts on her inner thighs (from when she would cut herself too keep Immortan off). There are a shit ton of others too Im just to lazy to mention them or they are insignificant or come from a time previous to her time at Citadel.

She wears the Warboy paint and pants and uses her old top from when she was a bride to cover her chest.

She does all of this, not because she is devoted to the cult of the V8, but because she wants to remove herself as far as possible from the look that the brides have. She does not want to be pretty and clean anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**As we know Im just a look college kids looking for a job. And no one is fucking hiring me!**

After that day that I spent with Dag we became much closer. I was constantly by her side protecting her from the poking and prodding of the few Warboys who still saw her as some shiny idol. She was kind and clean with the exception of the dirt under her fingernails. Her belly swelled with child before my eyes, as well as the eyes of the others.

"Dag, you have to eat something!" Cheedo was saying as I walked into their new quarters. They no longer stayed in the old vault, the history behind that room was to much for them to stay there longer than they had too.

"I don't want to eat." Dag retorted. And now we had a new issue, Dag was refusing to eat. Although she was only 3 months pregnant she was barely showing mainly because she was not eating as much. She wasn't eating for many reasons, one such reason was guilt. Guilt that she had survived, guilt that she had food and the Warpups and boys didn't. She also felt guilty that she was regretting having the baby.

"Dag" I said as I sat down beside her "You have to eat something, Cheedo made all this food for you and its offensive of you to not eat it." she looked at me with those big grey eyes. I glared at her "Eat." and she slowly picked at her food.

Cheedo looked at me and mouthed the word Thanks. I sat with them for a while but soon grew tired of their conversations and left. I made my way down to the garages hopefully to find some peace of some sort. Instead I found Toast. She was sitting perched on the hood of a rust bucket tweaking with a bit of a motor. I liked her, she had seen the outside world like I had. She was tough. She looked up at me with that serious stare of hers, I was unable to look away.

"Can we go for a drive?" she asked calmly "I need to get out. I feel like a bird in a cage"

I nodded in agreement, knowing exactly what she meant "Ill see what I can do" I left for just a moment to ask one of the boys if I could borrow one of their bikes, knowing that the cars were all off limits. Eventually one of the younger Warboys let me use his bike which conveniently had a little sidecar that Toast could sit in. I cam back to her and she had a Warboy at thunderstick point. At first I was confused until I saw who it was "ACE!" I yelled startling both him and Toast "What happened to you? We thought you had gone on to Valhalla!"

"Naw, couldn't leave you and the boys yet. Sides Furious a traitor."

"No! She's a hero Ace. Immortan's dead, we are free, well as free as we can be. Also Toast and the other wives are able to live how they wish here. And Toast put that down, it could kill us all." She did and Ace attempted to look less threatening. Toast knew that this little update had put a cancelation on our drive.

"Ill get Furiosa, she'll want to see you" she said looking at Ace pointedly as she left. I took Ace to my bunk so he could rest a bit. I brought him some water and a bit of gruel that had been thinned down a bit so it was easier to go down. "Furiosa will be here soon" I told him as he drifted to sleep. I couldn't help but fall asleep beside him curled into his side. I was woken up by Furiosa what only seemed like a few minutes later.

"So he's alive?" she asked to scared to look at him in case he wasn't.

"Yeah." I whispered as I felt he's heartbeat in his chest.

"Good" she sighed with relief. I know she had felt guilty about causing his supposed trip to Valhalla. I leaned over to poke Ace awake, not realizing that he would jump awake and push me off my bunk. As I lifted my head up just as he was looking around.

"Sorry bout that." he grunted when he saw me on the floor. I rolled my eyes, he knew I had been pushed out of my bunk many times before. He looked over and saw Furiosa lurking in the shadow. "Whater you doin in the corner ya traitor?" she walked over.

"Im glad to see you're alive too Ace." she said his name with a touch of contentment.

"So the Immortan's dead?" he asked

"Yes" Furiosa responded

"Good, I was getting tired of his prattle."

"Weren't we all?" I asked. They both looked at me "Hey, you know its true." I said defensively. Furiosa nodded in agreement.

 **Soo Ace is back! I kind of forgot that I was going to do that… Whoops. Anywhozal hope ya liked it so leave a review or what not.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whatttttttt a new chapter?! So soon? Welp its because its summer and I have no life currently. Thats all.**

I was standing in The Vault, it looked lived in. It looked like it had when I lived there.. I turned around when I heard footsteps behind me, quickly turning around I found myself face to face with Moony "Hera what are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I-I-I don't know" I stuttered, cursing myself I hadn't stuttered in ages. "What are you doing? Where are the others?"

"They are coming" she said quietly "Soon". I started to wander around a bit, seeing all the books and the old piano. I ran my fingers along the keys it was still out of tune. I turned around again and found myself face to face with Fertility.

"Hello Hera" she said "This is your fault" and she disappeared. Next came Darling.

"They will all die" she said

"It will be your fault" Fertility said appearing beside Darling

"They will all blame you" Moony said

"Just like we do" they said together

"AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGHHHHHHHHGGHGHGHH" I bolted awake and looked around, I was still in the bunks and Grommet was curled up against the small of my back. He started to hug me when he heard my scream.

"You shiny?" he asked his little hands touching my face in an attempt to comfort me.

"Shiny and chrome" I told him.

"Do you want me to get Ace? Or Furiosa? Or one of the wives?"

"No" I told him curling into a ball in the corner

"Im getting Ace" he said as he slipped away

"NO" I struggled to say, but I was to late. He was gone. I attempted to compose myself in such a way so that the Warboys wouldn't think of me as being weak. I was tempted to get up and leave, to do something to avoid… Ace, he was coming down the corridor. Grommet was practically dragging him.

"What happened here?" Ace asked

"Its nothing, just a bad dream, thas all" I told him

"You kicked me" Grommet said defensively

"Look kid ya had me thinking she was diyin or somethin"

"I thought she was"

"Ace, Grommet. Im fine… Im fine." I said pushing Grommet off of my leg. "Im goin to go now" I started to walk down the halls, and somehow ended up in the vault.. I ran my fingers along the spines of the books, reading the titles out loud "Harry Potter, The complete Edgar Allen Poe, Emily Dickinson, The History Art, History of Man…" There where new books too, ones who's titles I did not know. I had missed the books and the reading, something that was not common among the Warboys. The piano I noted was still out of tune, I had never been good at that musical stuff. That was more of Moony's thing. She had a voice akin to the smooth purr of an engine. I saw the beds in straight rows along the walls, the faint remnants of paint still lingered on the floor and walls. The bath still held clean clear water. I felt the hatred for this room all bubble back to the surface. "They called me Hera!" I yelled into the void.

"Wot?" Toast asked, I did not know she was behind me.

"They called me Hera before I was Magpie, Immortan and the others did…"


End file.
